Pair of Kings the Island of Dark Secrets are Revealed
by RK Benks
Summary: Part 1: Hatred Square Mikayla goes looking for king Boomer and Boz for a ceremony but instead she finds a surprise. . . Brady. Turns out Brady never left the island because of a magician, Kama Rue Wene which is a mystery. He's not in The Great Book and not many people are familiar with him. Now everything turns upside down; Mikayla has strong feelings for Brady but Brady is less
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Hatred Square

The Man in the Mask

"No, the banquet will be afterwards, so why don't we leave the food here. And the banner will go up there. Don't forget to polish the kings' throne." It was early in the morning in the king's castle where the island's people were getting ready for their ceremony. Today, this exact day a year ago, had been King Boz's reappearance as a long lost triplet. Mikayla and some other workers were planning the whole ceremony to make it memorable. Just then, Mikayla's dad stormed in the plaza with some shocking–moment of panic–news. "Mikayla, I have terrible news, I just found out the kings aren't in their rooms. Take some guards to search the jungle. King Boz's monkey antics may have them end up there. . . again." Mikayla didn't question anything; she took four guards and started out the door. "Give me one day without this foolishness," Mikayla murmured silently to herself.

Mikayla and some guards were in the jungle searching for the kings. She couldn't help but notice that there was a feeling inside her that something was missing. Mikayla tried to focus and pushed her emotions away. Dark clouds filled the open sky and a loud roar of thunder boomed. Not a problem for Mikayla, she was specialized in the jungle. On the other hand, King Boomer was more likely to run away from the beastly creatures. And King Boz's monkey behaviors usually ended him up in the dark side of Kinkow. Suddenly, the dark clouds made a small rumble. The earth made a little crack and jumped up and down. The wind blew fiercely and rocks, stones, and coconuts flew in the air. "Oh no, guards, take that route to finding the kings and I'll go this way," Mikayla instructed. The guards obeyed without hesitation. Mikayla turned around to see King Boomer and Boz walking towards her. Mikayla sighed with a breath of relief.

"Your majesties, we must get to the castle. A storm has hit." Mikayla moved closer to the kings when her foot got jammed between two rocks. She squirmed and grunted trying to loosen her foot. King Boomer and King Boz both screamed when the wind blew a large coconut across.

"Ahhhhhh! Guards, take us home now!" Boomer yelled.

"Wait, your majesties, guards! Please, help." Instead, everyone left Mikayla stranded. Mikayla got wet, dirty, sick, and weak. Just when Mikayla was about to give up, a man with a mask came and helped Mikayla. "Thank you so much, um . . . man with the mask." Mikayla took a quick look at the man and tried to figure out who it was. "Um, who are you?" The man said nothing but took her wrist forcing Mikayla to follow. The masked man brushed away leaves and bushes as Mikayla followed him.

"Please tell me who you are. I _need_ to know. At least, say something. Please, who are you? I know you haven't done anything bad, but I just want to know who you are." Mikayla babbled on and on trying to convince the man to reveal himself.

Mikayla and the mystery man had only walked five minutes until they reached a small hut in the jungle. It was made of tree bark and leaves. They were packed in mud that had already dried. The hut stood perfectly still. There were two windows on the side. A large door separated the windows. The hut had to be at least eight feet tall. Mikayla stared and stared at the unbelievable man made shelter. Mikayla had been in the jungle a million times before, but she had never noticed this. It had to be something new. The anonymous man opened the door to let Mikayla in. She gracefully stepped in still trying to find out who this secret man was. Mikayla new this person wouldn't admit anything, so, she needed to cleverly play with his mind.

Inside the hut was a very normal house looking styled living. It had a small bed with a light blanket in the right corner. The window stretched out a distance of ten inches. Its border was very old and had a brown icky color. To the left of the room was a small desk. It had the pictures of two people: King Brady and King Boomer. And below the desk lay a very nice guitar. Mikayla tried to think where she saw it before but couldn't–wait a minute was that a picture of the ex- king Brady?

"Oh, I see you are a fan of our ex- king Brady. He's actually not a king of legend. It's a shame but true," Mikayla said confidently. "He left the island for good because . . . um, he felt he didn't belong here." Mikayla choked on her words trying to gulp them away. The truth was; Brady left the island after he overheard Mikayla say he was too immature and unfit for king.

"What?!" the mystery man blurted out. Mikayla's head almost jumped when she heard the unknown man's voice. It was just one word, but it sounded so familiar. She's heard the same tone, but forgot who she heard it from. That voice, that cold, wet, smooth voice, where had I heard it before? I know I heard it somewhere! But where?! Mikayla thought. Her brain shouted at her for _almost _recognizing the man!

The anonymous man stood there absolutely shocked of what he said. There's nothing to do but reveal myself. Mikayla's already figured out too much. I couldn't keep my big mouth shut, the man thought to himself. The secret man unmasked his face. Mikayla gasped. No! No. No. It can't be! No! Mikayla thought. What she saw was so outrageous, it was far too much. "I can't believe it, you're . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Some Words Are Hidden

"My kings are you sure you saw Mikayla back in the jungle," Mason asked very worried about his daughter's survival. "This storm is very fierce; I don't think any human ever made it through . . . alive. I have to go get her." Mason opened the castle door and a gust of air blew towards the castle's main room. King Boomer and King Boz jumped off the sofas as if it bit them and hurried towards Mason as he closed the door.

"Mason, if you go out there in the storm, you won't make it back alive," King Boz stated, sincerely patting him on the shoulder.

"Mikayla is a strong girl. Wherever she is, I know Mikayla is okay. She can take any risk. And that's in the Makoolah family blood," Boomer commented genuinely filling in for Boz. There was a long silence, a moment of time to think. The air filled with sounds of winds clashing, trees banging against other trees, water splashing, and rain dropping with a huge _thud_. A moment of silence was peaceful and calming to think.

"This is very strange," Mason stated with his deep voice. "When King Brady–excuse me–the _ex_ - King–Brady left, and King Boomer tried to go after him, this same storm stopped King Boomer. Did either of you try to leave the island in some way?"

"What do you think Mason, we're nothing like Brady, he let all of us down. This island needs protection and a good role model, not a cheater like Brady. I hope he regrets his mistake for life." King Boomer left the castle throne room and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. After Boomer left, Boz spoke very quietly to make sure Boomer didn't hear him. "Brady isn't that bad. Even though he's not a king of legend, he is still our brother."

Mason tuned King Boz out and was absolutely lost in his thoughts. "I don't understand anything. Why did this storm hit Kinkow again the same as a year ago. Is there like another fourth child. No, that can't be. Your parents were very loyal to me and told me any secret kept. Is there another deep dark, dangerous secret forbidden to tell anyone? Or maybe . . . no, it can't be." Mason was freaking out. Nothing made sense and he tried to think of logical explanations. Mason's last sentence was too shocking to say out loud.

"Alright, here's the plan; as soon as the storm stops, you and I will go investigate the damages, therefore, we'll know the truth of the unexpected storm appearance. And if we manage our time properly, we can come back to the castle for the ceremony."

Mason turned to King Boz and spoke very sternly, "No, you and King Boomer get ready for the ceremony, I want to go alone." Mason stormed out of the castle throne room and in to the inner side of the castle. "No, I will get my way," King Boz mumbled to himself quietly after Mason left.


	3. Chapter 3

We're All the Idiots

"Brady!" Mikayla shrieked. "I . . . I thought–you still–what? I am going crazy! I _need_ and explanation NOW!" Mikayla was breathing deeply and sweating, absolutely frantic.

Brady put his hand on her shoulder to quiet her down. "Mikayla, calm down, if you let me, I'll explain: Kama Rue Wene."

A baffled look crossed over Mikayla's face. "What?"

As Brady said the story, he pictured the event like it happened yesterday. His voiced shifted as he talked. Brady spoke very quietly and uncomfortably. "Okay, well, it all started the day I left that note to Boomer that I was . . . leaving the island. Um, I took one of the balloons to get back to Chicago. Suddenly, something hit the balloon and I was falling fast towards the dark side during my journey. I was unconscious and probably passed out for a long time. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a big blob. Everything was blurry for a long time. I _really_ hit my head hard. Anyway, there was an old man standing in front of me with a bluish, purplish crystal ball.

'King Brady, what brings a royal member of Kinkow wandering the dark side?' The strange man had asked. And I had asked him the same because why would _anyone_ be on the dark side." Brady cleared his throat and made his mind focus on the story. It looked as if Brady was trying to think how to explain his journey without giving away too much. "The man's name was Kama Rue Wene, a magician, as he had said. But I'm very sure he was lying. I told my story of what happened . . . earlier, and he told me his background."

Mikayla started listening very attentively, until Brady mentioned Kama Rue Wene. Kinkow has a Great Book describing all their cultures and history, but not Kama Rue Wene. "Well, this should be interesting; I have never heard of this Kama RueWene and I'm pretty he's not in the Great Book, so, what did he say?" Mikayla interrupted rudely and sarcastically.

"Right," Brady rolled his eyes. Not as kind as I had remembered Mikayla before. But of course, we had never gotten along, Brady thought to himself. "He said he was a good friend of King Kalikai and King Malikai. And that would be impossible because the first kings of Kinkow were twin brothers, sworn enemies. He only rises when danger is near and a call for help is needed. Kama Rue Wene told me that I shouldn't leave the island because 'a great battle would come to be and only one king wouldn't be able to fight, but both kings.' He wanted me to stay on the island anonymous until that battle arises."

"So, you had been living in jungle in this hut for almost a year and a half now?" Mikayla questioned.

"Not exactly, if you had walked farther and deeper into the jungle, and I mean _very_ deep into the jungle, you would've seen a small village. I only stay in this hut when I'm bored or I need peace and quiet. Anyway, you've probably never heard of the village or even seen it because the land was part of the sinking island, Mindu. Kama Rue Wene made it appear with his crystal ball very recently. "

The last word Brady had said seemed to hang in the air. It kept echoing in Mikayla's head. _Mindu, Mindu, Mindu._

"Did you say Mindu? Have you met your long lost brother, Boz; the King of Mindu and King of . . . Kinkow? Did he–" Mikayla didn't stop questioning. She tried to process all this. Everything just seemed so unexpected.

"Boz, the King of Mindu and . . . Kinkow? My long lost brother?! What?!"

"I'll tell you about Boz, if _you_ promise me to tell me what's going on."

King Brady sighed but nodded his head slowly. He didn't want any of this to happen.

Mikayla smiled deceitfully "Good."

Back in the castle, the storm had stopped and few hours later, the decorating had begun again. Mason had tried to sneak out of the castle to search for his daughter, but failed by getting caught by King Boomer, King Boz, or any of the other guards. They all made a stupid excuse like: 'Mason check the security system,' or 'Mason help with the decorations and food.' And once he even had to write the speech for King Boz. And poor Boz, he felt like ripping his ears off after listening to Mason's two hour speech.

Mason sighed thinking he would never find Mikayla or the sudden storm emerging. But there was something truly wrong. But what was it? Mason sat in the castle plaza ready to give up. Just that moment, Lanny came in helping with the castle's banner. Today was a truly special day, even Lanny, a boy with hatred in kings was in a good mood. An idea struck to Mason. He jump out of his seat and walked straight to Lanny.

"Mason, what can I do for you?" Lanny asked unusually . . . kindly.

"Lanny are you okay? You're acting–never mind. Look, I need you to search for Mikayla in the jungle. Report any news back to me. Oh, and be back in time for the ceremony."

"Sure," Lanny simply responded to Mason. Mason walked away leaving. "What a big dope, Sasquatch," Lanny said under his breath.

Mikayla continued explaining as Brady listened wide eyed. "So, after you left, Boomer tried to go after you, but a storm stopped him from going after you. The Shaman figured you weren't a king of legend because the island didn't stop you from leaving, but it did to King Boomer. After the storm stopped, a ship crash landed with peasants from Mindu. The king of Mindu, Boz, had the Kinkow swirl which meant he was a long lost triplet. There's more to it, but you'll figure it out were just the main things."

"Wow, all that happened after I left? Well, you can see I _am_ a king of legend since I'm still on the island. I always was. The Shaman was wrong. But, you can't tell anyone about me on the island." Brady paused. "Everyone will just need to think I'm not a king of legend until the deadly battle comes. Then I'll tell them the truth."

"I won't, I promise. But, you _need_ to come back. Don't you want to meet your new brother? And rule Kinkow the proper way. Before I said you were immature and unfit for king." A pang of madness ran over Brady. Because of her, Brady was doing this. He couldn't forgive Mikayla just yet. Or . . . ever.

"No, no. I can't go back. I'm not even sure if Boz, or whoever, is a king of Kinkow I think he may be an imposter. Boomer and I may not even have a triplet. Just twins."

Mikayla got whatever she wanted, and she wanted _this._ She has to outsmart Brady.

"I respect your choice. Can you at least walk me home? You can wear your mask so no one recognizes you. Please?"

Brady grabbed his mask and headed for the door. "Fine; if it keeps you quiet." Mikayla smiled and made her way out the door.

On the other side of the jungle, Lanny had started to search for Mikayla. He had missed Brady and Mikayla exit out of the hut. Lanny had taken the opposite route and walked farther from the hut into the village. "What is this place? They look like citizens of–whoa, I _need_ to stop doing favors for other people."

A little boy with shorts and deer skinned shirt came up and tugged on Lanny's arm.

"What do you want punk?" Lanny snickered.

"This is the land of Mindu. If you would like to stay here, you must speak to the leader. There are actually two leaders, Kama Rue Wene and King Brady."

"What?! Hold on, there is no land of Mindu, there _used _to be an island, until it sank. And did you say Brady?"

"Kama Rue Wene is a magician; before the island of Mindu sank . . . he saved part of the land. And that land is this village."

"Wait–what about Bra–and Kama–"

"I am sorry, but that is all I can tell you. You can either stay here and talk to our leaders, or go back from where came from. Oh, and by the way, I'm Kio." The little boy left leaving Lanny feeling awkward.

"I must be dreaming. I really need to be getting more sleep." Lanny rubbed his head and started his way back to the castle. "Or maybe I should give up this evil act. I guess I'm the idiot one."


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't the Right Time

Meanwhile, Mikayla and Brady had arrived at the door of the castle. Mikayla and Brady hadn't said one word during their trip. "Look, I should really get going. Goodbye Mikayla," Brady said still wearing his mask. He turned around from Mikayla and started to walk. Mikayla grabbed Brady's hand and said, "I, I, can't forget this moment. The whole island thinks you're . . . different. They think you never were a king of legend. Can I at least get a goodbye hug?" This was all part of Mikayla's plan. The key was to act_really_ sorry. Brady sighed once more. He wasn't the same person anymore. Not that foolish, crazy, out-spoken, person. Brady reached his hands to pull Mikayla into a hug. Her body was against the door. Mikayla slowly opened the door a crack and used her other hand to loosen Brady's mask. Then, she pushed the door with a great force with her foot making Brady stumble toward her. His mask fell to the ground revealing his face.

Everyone gasped. The whole island was in the castle plaza listening to King Boz's speech, until the door opened showing King Brady. "Mikayla, now you've really done it! You–" Brady paused realizing everyone was still stunned. Brady ran out of words. He felt everyone staring at him with cold harsh eyes. This was his worst nightmare.

Mikayla stood there feeling guilty. I should've thought this through better! I should've listened to Brady! I shouldn't have done this! Mikayla was at loss of word too. She was so mad at herself. She didn't know what to do.

"Brady! What are you doing here?! Mikayla, what is going on?!" Mason's voice boomed across the room. The silence was suddenly broken with the islanders talking at once wanting an explanation. It was absolute chaos. Everyone was screaming, shouting, absolutely anything to make noise.

Brady stood in front of the crowd. "Hey!" Brady voice blared getting everyone's attention. "Do you want to know why I'm still here? Fine I'll tell you: I never left the island. The island didn't stop me from leaving the island because I never left. Something hit the hot air balloon I was traveling in. So, I decided to live in the jungle. Anyway, this actually means–"

"Brady will be known as . . . King Brady, a king of legend," the Shaman interrupted. The island did stop you from leaving, just in a small way, your balloon. People of Kinkow, I declare all three of our kings of legend: King Boomer . . . King Boz . . . and King Brady." The crowd gave uproar with glory and joyfulness. Brady couldn't help but smile. But his plans were falling apart. He had promised Kama Rue Wene he would do as he had told Brady. But now thanks to Mikayla, the whole island knows the truth. Well not _all_ of the truth. "King Brady, may I do the honors of greeting you the proper way to your long lost brother?" The Shaman continued. "This is King Boz, the third co- king. I know you all will get along." King Brady and King Boz bowed to each other.

When Boz looked at Brady, his mind didn't seem to focus. His brain felt weird. Not the same anymore. As if his personality totally changed. His brain totally jumped and did flip flops.

King Boomer didn't like what he was seeing. He burst in to flames letting out his anger. "Have you people forgotten what Brady did by leaving the island in the first place?! He hurt all of us! He betrayed us!"

"Boom, I thought we were bros. What happened to our brotherhood?" King Brady said calmly.

"Well that's over, you hear me? Enjoy the rest of the party, you totally deserve it. I am out of here." King Boomer stormed off once more leaving. At that moment, the castle door opened with Lanny coming in unnoticed. He saw King Brady. Still, nothing made sense to him.

"My kings, don't worry about him. King Boomer is just adjusting having you back. King Brady, you are King Boomer's brother and good friend from birth. He can't handle the pressure of you leaving for good without warning, then suddenly coming back. But, you and King Boz should try to get to know each other."

"Yes Mason," King Brady replied. Mason left the two brothers alone. Brady turned his head searching for Mikayla. When his eyes met his target, Brady felt his hatred coming back. He had to somehow keep his promise to Kama Rue Wene and not cause any trouble. Mikayla was talking to Lanny. King Brady felt happy to see his cousin. Even though Lanny has tried to hurt the kings, Boomer and Brady were never the brightest and had never noticed Lanny's wicked side.

"So," Brady was startled to hear Boz's voice. He had completely forgotten he was standing there. "Um, it's very nice to meet you. You know, you should've seen Boomer's face when he found we were going to be brothers."

"Yeah, um would you like to get some food?" Brady asked. Boz plainly nodded.

Brady went straight up to Mikayla ready to confront her for everything. Lanny was talking to Mikayla until Brady showed up. "Mikayla do you know how much trouble you have caused me? You make me sick! I thought I could trust you, but no, you just _had_ to blow my cover! This is entirely your fault. I will _never_ forgive you for this!"

Mikayla was very hurt but ignored her feelings. She cleared her throat to warn Brady Lanny was standing there and should shut his mouth.

"Okay, Mikayla explained to me that you never left the island and you started living in the jungle. I do have one question for you." Lanny paused and picked up an orange slice.

"Did you–" Brady started to question Mikayla but she just shook her head and mouthed _no_. Brady's question was going to ask her if she told Lanny anything about Kama Rue Wene or the dangerous battle, but Mikayla had already figured it out.

"Lanny, we'll get back to that question in a minute. I just need to talk to Mikayla for a second, in private." Brady took Mikayla arm and forced her out of the crowd away from Lanny.

"You told Lanny, didn't you?" King Brady supposed.

"No, I didn't. These were my exact words: 'Lanny, Brady never left the island. He was living in the jungle because his balloon stopped him from going. Brady was always a king of legend.' Then Lanny asked me if you were planning to live in the jungle the rest of your life. I told him you would come back when you thought you were ready to be mature and fit for king. See, I didn't betray you."

"So, you didn't–"

"No I didn't tell Lanny anything about that secret village. I promise you, his question will be nothing about your survival," Mikayla assured.

Brady still had his snotty attitude. He and Mikayla went back to Lanny.

When Brady and Mikayla got there, Lanny was slamming his head against the table, screaming, and yelling. Lanny was supposed to be the next king on Kinkow. But when Boomer and Brady came, Lanny's seat of royalty had to wait. So, he spent every minute of his life trying to sabotage their acts. Even thought the kings weren't the smartest, their stupidity saved them from Lanny's scheme. After Brady left the island and Boz came, Lanny felt as though his life was ruined.

"L–Lanny, are you alright?" Brady questioned.

Lanny did a double take and put his evil smile on his face. "Yeah I'm fine . . . . Anyway, my question: When I was in the jungle, I stumbled upon a little village. A little boy told me if I wanted to stay, I would have to get permission from King Brady or . . . Kama Rue Wene."

"What?" Brady and Mikayla said together surprised. Lanny has said more than he knows.

"Kio told you, didn't he? That little wimp, if I ever see him again I am going to squash his little–I mean, Whaaaaaaat? I don't know anything about that village. Hey look Kinkow limbo contest. I'm gonna just, yeah, uh, go." Brady left out of sight. Mikayla stood there as baffled as Brady.

"Well, would ya look at the time? Time for you to go back to Lanada. Goodbye." Mikayla pushed Lanny out the castle door. Then she slammed it shut. Mikayla had a disturbing thought. It was too horrible to think about it, but it meant danger. And she had to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

We've All Changed

That evening, after the celebration, Mason was overjoyed to have King Brady back. He was more mature and sophisticated. King Brady had vowed to take his job as king much more seriously and keep the island as safe as possible. Mason had ordered a third bed for King Brady's bedroom, but Boomer didn't want to room with Brady, so Boomer slept in the extra bedroom by himself.

"So, my king, how does it feel to be home?"

"I feel great, Mason. And I promise you, I will take king duty the way my father had." King Brady replied. "But I am concerned about Boomer's behavior. I don't think he wants to talk to me. What should I do?"

"Oh don't worry about that. All kings go through the same phase. Right now, I need you to be focused on our new construction for the orphanage." Mason answered.

"Okay, so I'll get some blue prints ready and our architectures can design the building. Mason have no fear, I've got everything under control here. I'll get right to work."

"That's okay. You've had a very hard trip. You can relax a bit. Get to know King Boz some more. If you need me, I'll be in the castle plaza. Good day, your majesty." Mason left the king's bedroom very dramatically. Brady sat on the sofa and took his lap top out. He started typing furiously working on his new project.

Outside the kings' bedroom, Mikayla had passed her father. She wanted to talk to King Brady but was very fearful. She put her hand on the smooth door knob. She could feel her whole body shaking. She twisted it and opened the door.

"Brady, I need to talk to you. It's urgent," Mikayla said rapidly as she stepped inside the room.

Brady's head shot back, startled, when he heard Mikayla's voice. Brady looked straight in Mikayla's eyes and spoke,"Haven't you done enough damage? It's my fault for thinking I could trust you. No one was supposed to know I was still on the island. Because of you, I let Kama Rue Wene down. He was counting on me. The island was counting on me. I let everyone down." Brady was trying to keep calm. "This was the worst time to reveal my identity. Boomer is really mad at me. And I don't think Boz is my brother. Even though he has the Kinkow swirl, does he have the intentions?" Brady took a deep breath and returned to his work.

"But, Kama–" Mikayla had started to say, but Brady, once again, stopped her.

"No, you know what; I'm done talking to you. Get out of my room NOW!"

Mikayla was very depressed. She exited the kings' bedroom. How will I reveal the truth? She thought directly.

She took the second staircase to the castle plaza. "I don't care what it'll take. I'll take any risk to solve this mystery. And the first thing I need to do is get King Boomer to understand everything."

Mikayla went up to her dad who was talking to the island's construction people. "Hi Daddy, where's King Boomer?"

"Um, I told him to buy some pottery from the Kinkowian market, so he should be back by now. Check the throne room," Mason responded.

Mikayla walked inside the throne room and saw King Boomer and King Boz talking to the servants. "Take the pottery to Mason please." King Boomer ordered

"And don't break any on them. We already broke ten of 'em. We don't need any more shattered pieces," King Boz added.

Mikayla was very impressed to see the kings follow instructions, even though it wasn't perfect. It was a step up from anything the kings have ever done before. But then she got a weird feeling about King Boz. It was like a bug biting her every time she was near him. He was acting very strange. Not that monkey antics king anymore. He was acting like he was a whole different person. Maybe Brady was right. King Boz might not be a King of Kinkow. He might be a fraud, an imposter. Mikayla tried not to think about it. Oh what am I thinking?Mikayla questioned herself. Of course Boz is a king. All signs pointed to him. "King Boomer, may I please talk to you . . . alone?" King Boomer went over to where Mikayla was standing. King Boz left the castle throne room.

"It's about Brady."

"NO! I don't want to hear it," Boomer snapped.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mikayla continued.

"Because I do, okay. Brady and I had a thing, but now it's over. I've moved on and he should too. End of conversation. Goodbye." Boomer left angrily.

"Wow, this is some kind of competition I'm racing in. At least it's worth it." Mikayla made sure no one waslooking. Then she took the Great Book from the back of the royal sofas. It was a massive book, almost two pounds. She sat on one the sofa and started reading and flipping through pages.

About four hours later, Mikayla finished reading the whole book. She was very frustrated and dizzy from reading. Mikayla was looking for information about Kama Rue Wene. Brady was following his orders and believing in him, so why wasn't this "magician" (as Brady had described) in the Great Book? If Kama Rue Wene is a man of power and greatness, why doesn't it say it in the Great Book? Mikayla wondered. That horrible thought struck in Mikayla's head again. But she just brushed the thought away and kept herself busy thinking about other stuff. At that moment, King Brady and King Boz entered the throne room with a notebook, grid paper, and a pen.

"Hey. What's all that?" Mikayla had a feeling Brady wasn't going to talk to her for a while. But, she had determination to set everything right.

"Oh, we're just planning some stuff for Brady's reappearance ceremony. We haven't decided when it will be, but it has to grand, "King Boz quickly responded.

Suddenly, Mikayla thought of something when King Boz raised his left hand as he and King Brady started planning again.

The king rings.

Of course! The kings of Kinkow always wear special rings to symbolize their greatness and power as kings of legend. The island had thought after Brady left, he wasn't a king of legend. But obviously, he hadn't left the island. But there were only two rings and three king brothers. One of them wasn't a king. One of them was a phony. Could Brady have been right? Mikayla kept that thought to herself to avoid causing trouble. King Brady and King Boz left the throne room. They headed for the door that led to the plaza.

"How am I ever going to solve this mystery if I can't talk to Brady or depend on anyone? I wish all these problems would just go away," Mikayla mumbled to herself. Mikayla got up from the sofa and stretched. Sitting for four hours doesn't do well to anyone. Mikayla had cramps all over her arms and legs.

Surprised, Lanny came out of nowhere and scared Mikayla. "Lanny, you've got to stop doing that! Or else I'm gonna get a heart attack."

"Well, guard girl, first answer my question: Why is there a _land_ of Mindu and why are the leaders King Brady and _Kama Rue Wene_? Who _is_ Kama Rue Wene? I want answers! Nothing makes sense right now!" Lanny begged.

"Well, join the club. I'm as confused as you are. I don't understand anything. Please don't bother me. And, if you want answers, I advise you to talk to King Brady. He knows it all. But, I don't think he's gonna be taking to me for a while." Mikayla left the throne room very upset close to tearing up.

Lanny stood there feeling guilty for the first time. Lanny, indeed, has also changed. His heart turned soft and warm, not cold and hard. Lanny was still perseverant to find answers. Even though he has hated the kings and tried to get rid of them, Lanny sensed a great evil and danger coming for the kings. I'm not giving up, I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to get answers, Lanny thought.


	6. Chapter 6

We've All Changed

That evening, after the celebration, Mason was overjoyed to have King Brady back. He was more mature and sophisticated. King Brady had vowed to take his job as king much more seriously and keep the island as safe as possible. Mason had ordered a third bed for King Brady's bedroom, but Boomer didn't want to room with Brady, so Boomer slept in the extra bedroom by himself.

"So, my king, how does it feel to be home?"

"I feel great, Mason. And I promise you, I will take king duty the way my father had." King Brady replied. "But I am concerned about Boomer's behavior. I don't think he wants to talk to me. What should I do?"

"Oh don't worry about that. All kings go through the same phase. Right now, I need you to be focused on our new construction for the orphanage." Mason answered.

"Okay, so I'll get some blue prints ready and our architectures can design the building. Mason have no fear, I've got everything under control here. I'll get right to work."

"That's okay. You've had a very hard trip. You can relax a bit. Get to know King Boz some more. If you need me, I'll be in the castle plaza. Good day, your majesty." Mason left the king's bedroom very dramatically. Brady sat on the sofa and took his lap top out. He started typing furiously working on his new project.

Outside the kings' bedroom, Mikayla had passed her father. She wanted to talk to King Brady but was very fearful. She put her hand on the smooth door knob. She could feel her whole body shaking. She twisted it and opened the door.

"Brady, I need to talk to you. It's urgent," Mikayla said rapidly as she stepped inside the room.

Brady's head shot back, startled, when he heard Mikayla's voice. Brady looked straight in Mikayla's eyes and spoke,"Haven't you done enough damage? It's my fault for thinking I could trust you. No one was supposed to know I was still on the island. Because of you, I let Kama Rue Wene down. He was counting on me. The island was counting on me. I let everyone down." Brady was trying to keep calm. "This was the worst time to reveal my identity. Boomer is really mad at me. And I don't think Boz is my brother. Even though he has the Kinkow swirl, does he have the intentions?" Brady took a deep breath and returned to his work.

"But, Kama–" Mikayla had started to say, but Brady, once again, stopped her.

"No, you know what; I'm done talking to you. Get out of my room NOW!"

Mikayla was very depressed. She exited the kings' bedroom. How will I reveal the truth? She thought directly.

She took the second staircase to the castle plaza. "I don't care what it'll take. I'll take any risk to solve this mystery. And the first thing I need to do is get King Boomer to understand everything."

Mikayla went up to her dad who was talking to the island's construction people. "Hi Daddy, where's King Boomer?"

"Um, I told him to buy some pottery from the Kinkowian market, so he should be back by now. Check the throne room," Mason responded.

Mikayla walked inside the throne room and saw King Boomer and King Boz talking to the servants. "Take the pottery to Mason please." King Boomer ordered

"And don't break any on them. We already broke ten of 'em. We don't need any more shattered pieces," King Boz added.

Mikayla was very impressed to see the kings follow instructions, even though it wasn't perfect. It was a step up from anything the kings have ever done before. But then she got a weird feeling about King Boz. It was like a bug biting her every time she was near him. He was acting very strange. Not that monkey antics king anymore. He was acting like he was a whole different person. Maybe Brady was right. King Boz might not be a King of Kinkow. He might be a fraud, an imposter. Mikayla tried not to think about it. Oh what am I thinking?Mikayla questioned herself. Of course Boz is a king. All signs pointed to him. "King Boomer, may I please talk to you . . . alone?" King Boomer went over to where Mikayla was standing. King Boz left the castle throne room.

"It's about Brady."

"NO! I don't want to hear it," Boomer snapped.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mikayla continued.

"Because I do, okay. Brady and I had a thing, but now it's over. I've moved on and he should too. End of conversation. Goodbye." Boomer left angrily.

"Wow, this is some kind of competition I'm racing in. At least it's worth it." Mikayla made sure no one waslooking. Then she took the Great Book from the back of the royal sofas. It was a massive book, almost two pounds. She sat on one the sofa and started reading and flipping through pages.

About four hours later, Mikayla finished reading the whole book. She was very frustrated and dizzy from reading. Mikayla was looking for information about Kama Rue Wene. Brady was following his orders and believing in him, so why wasn't this "magician" (as Brady had described) in the Great Book? If Kama Rue Wene is a man of power and greatness, why doesn't it say it in the Great Book? Mikayla wondered. That horrible thought struck in Mikayla's head again. But she just brushed the thought away and kept herself busy thinking about other stuff. At that moment, King Brady and King Boz entered the throne room with a notebook, grid paper, and a pen.

"Hey. What's all that?" Mikayla had a feeling Brady wasn't going to talk to her for a while. But, she had determination to set everything right.

"Oh, we're just planning some stuff for Brady's reappearance ceremony. We haven't decided when it will be, but it has to grand, "King Boz quickly responded.

Suddenly, Mikayla thought of something when King Boz raised his left hand as he and King Brady started planning again.

The king rings.

Of course! The kings of Kinkow always wear special rings to symbolize their greatness and power as kings of legend. The island had thought after Brady left, he wasn't a king of legend. But obviously, he hadn't left the island. But there were only two rings and three king brothers. One of them wasn't a king. One of them was a phony. Could Brady have been right? Mikayla kept that thought to herself to avoid causing trouble. King Brady and King Boz left the throne room. They headed for the door that led to the plaza.

"How am I ever going to solve this mystery if I can't talk to Brady or depend on anyone? I wish all these problems would just go away," Mikayla mumbled to herself. Mikayla got up from the sofa and stretched. Sitting for four hours doesn't do well to anyone. Mikayla had cramps all over her arms and legs.

Surprised, Lanny came out of nowhere and scared Mikayla. "Lanny, you've got to stop doing that! Or else I'm gonna get a heart attack."

"Well, guard girl, first answer my question: Why is there a _land_ of Mindu and why are the leaders King Brady and _Kama Rue Wene_? Who _is_ Kama Rue Wene? I want answers! Nothing makes sense right now!" Lanny begged.

"Well, join the club. I'm as confused as you are. I don't understand anything. Please don't bother me. And, if you want answers, I advise you to talk to King Brady. He knows it all. But, I don't think he's gonna be taking to me for a while." Mikayla left the throne room very upset close to tearing up.

Lanny stood there feeling guilty for the first time. Lanny, indeed, has also changed. His heart turned soft and warm, not cold and hard. Lanny was still perseverant to find answers. Even though he has hated the kings and tried to get rid of them, Lanny sensed a great evil and danger coming for the kings. I'm not giving up, I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to get answers, Lanny thought.


End file.
